Frères inséparables
by Eppsie
Summary: Une soirée est particulièrement importante pour Charlie mais Don pourra t il y assister ?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'histoire se passe bien avant la mort de Margaret. Du temps où Don traquait encore les fugitifs.**_

**_Fic en deux parties._**

****

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Dearpaw Mountains, Montana, 12 h 00 :_

L'agent spécial Don Eppes n'était pas un homme heureux. Il était fatigué, il avait froid et il avait faim. Pourquoi est-ce que les fugitifs ont toujours la fâcheuse tendance de se réfugier dans les régions glaciales au beau milieu des montagnes ? Ils pourraient aller en Floride, au Nouveau-Mexique, en Louisiane ou même en Arizona. N'importe où du moment qu'il fasse chaud. Mais non ! Au lieu de poursuivre un évadé sous un soleil de plomb, il devait le faire en pleine tempête de neige avec trois kilos de laines sur lui, un gros manteau qui limitait les mouvements de ses bras, un jean boueux et des chaussettes mouillées. _Atchoum ! _Et un rhume !

« Shhh ! »

Don lança un regard furieux à Billy Cooper et éternua une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci ce fut le shérif qui se retourna en lui faisant signe de faire moins de bruit.

Don et Billy traquaient depuis cinq mois Clayton Foster, accusé des meurtres de sa femme et de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient traversés l'Iowa, le Nebraska, le Dakota du Sud et le Dakota du Nord pour finir, ici, dans les montagnes du Montana. Foster avait grandi dans ces montagnes. C'était son point fort mais aussi son point faible. Son point faible puisqu'en revenant dans sa région natale, erreur que font la plupart des fugitifs, Don et Billy avaient pu retrouver sa trace après l'avoir perdu depuis trois semaines. Son point fort puisqu'il connaissait ces montagnes par cœur et, s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'aide du shérif local et de ses adjoints, jamais les deux agents ne l'auraient retrouvé.

Après avoir marché plus d'une heure dans la neige dans des petits chemins escarpés, la petite cabane en bois de Foster était en vue, dans la vallée, en contrebas. Une fumée s'échappant de la cheminée indiquait une présence mais quant à savoir si c'était bien Foster à l'intérieur était une autre histoire. Il y avait 99 pour cent de chance que ce soit lui, mais le un pour cent restant n'était pas à négliger. De leurs positions, Don fut frappé par la beauté du paysage. La rivière du Missouri scintillait de milles feux par l'effet du soleil d'hiver mais aussi par la réverbération de la neige. Deux élans étaient même en train de s'abreuver tranquillement. Et la végétation, composée notamment de magnifiques sapins, était un mélange fabuleux d'orange, de vert et d'or. Le tout recouvert de poudreuse blanche. Cette vue respirait la paix et la sérénité.

« Don, tu viens ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du tourisme. Je te rappelle qu'on a un criminel à arrêter ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Don, Billy, le shérif et ses adjoints s'approchèrent de la cabane, tout en veillant à ne pas trop s'éloigner de la lisière de la forêt. Don, en tête de file, s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre de la petite habitation et fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter.

« Bien. Il y a une porte principale sur le versant sud de la cabane et deux fenêtres. Une petite lucarne sur le côté est. Une fenêtre et une porte secondaire sur le versant nord. Pas besoin de se soucier du côté ouest puisque nous sommes à l'opposer. Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Billy, tu te charges de la porte de derrière, moi je m'occupe de celle de devant. Shérif, vous et vos adjoints couvrez nos arrières pour le moment. Si Foster est seul, vous n'aurez certainement pas à intervenir. Mais s'il est accompagné, je vous ferais signe et vous vous diviserez en deux groupes : l'un rejoindra Billy, l'autre viendra avec moi. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Tous les représentants de la loi acquiescèrent et Don et Billy s'approchèrent de la cabane. Don s'accroupit à l'approche de la première fenêtre et grimaça lorsque la vieille petite terrasse en bois gémissait sous son poids. Mais, apparemment, le bruit n'était pas assez fort pour éveiller les soupçons puisque l'agent put voir, à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre, le fugitif préparait sereinement son repas.

« Tu m'entends Billy ? »

« Affirmatif »

« Je ne vois que Foster. Je répète : je ne vois que Foster. De ma position, je ne vois qu'une seule pièce principale et une petite cuisine donnant sur la petite lucarne, côté est. Il y a une porte sur le côté opposé. Elle donne sur une chambre visiblement. Mais il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. »

« Négatif. Il n'y a personne dans cette chambre. Il y a une fenêtre de mon côté. Je confirme : seul Foster est dans la cabane ».

« Je ne vois d'armes nulle part. »

« Moi non plus. Ce sera l'arrestation la plus facile de toute ma carrière.»

« Bien. A trois, on y va ».

« Que la fête commence ! »

« Un…Deux…Trois ! »

Instantanément, Don et Billy, défoncèrent les portes avec leurs pieds et entrèrent en criant FBI. Foster était un homme impressionnant. Il était grand, de forte carrure, des cheveux longs crasseux et un regard perçant à faire froid dans le dos. Et pourtant, les deux agents fédéraux étaient médusés de son comportement. Don dut même se frotter les yeux pour être certain de ce qu'il voyait. Les mains en l'air, le criminel tremblait de peur et il pleurait en les suppliant de ne pas tirer.

« T'as vu ça Don ?! Une chasse à l'homme infernale de cinq mois et qu'est-ce qu'on trouve ?! Une mauviette !»

Agacé et la mâchoire serrée, Don se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et s'approcha de leur prisonnier tandis que Billy transmettait au shérif, au moyen de son oreillette, le succès de l'opération.

« Arrêtes de pleurer Foster ! C'est répugnant. Tu ne t'es pas priver pour tirer sur ta femme et ton meilleur ami ! »

« Ils…Ils couchés ensemble ! »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour les tuer ! Mets tes mains derrière le dos, paumes à l'extérieur et pouces vers le haut ».

Foster obéit et Don lui passa les menottes sans grand ménagement.

« Avances et je t'ai dis d'arrêter de pleurer ! » _Pas croyable ! _

Lorsque le shérif entra, Don s'empressa de lui remettre le fugitif et il rengaina son arme en essuyant la sueur sur son front d'un revers de main.

_Maison des Eppes, Pasadena, 19 h 30 :_

Margaret s'amusait de la panique grandissante de son mari. Alan recherchait sa cravate depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tous les coins et recoins de la chambre étaient passés au peigne fin. La salle de bains, la chambre de Charlie et la salle de séjour avaient aussi reçus la visite de l'ouragan. Visiblement, Alan ne connaissait pas le rasoir d'Occam : deux choses étant égales, la solution la plus simple est toujours la meilleure. La cravate tant recherchée se trouvait tout simplement autour de son cou, attendant qu'une main experte vienne y faire un nœud. En bonne épouse, aimante et dévouée, Margaret aurait pu le lui faire remarquer mais Alan était tellement mignon avec son air bourru. Et elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose pour être parfaitement combler : une pleurnicherie.

« Tu peux m'aider Margaret ?...S'il te plaît.»

Et voilà, Margaret Eppes était une femme heureuse. Un peu plus et Alan sautillait sur ses pieds comme le ferait un petit enfant capricieux qui n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. Mais Margaret avait un grand cœur et elle abandonna la recherche de ses chaussures pour voler au secours de son mari. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire malicieux et noua la cravate. Se sentant subitement idiot, Alan sentit ses joues rougir.

« Oh »

« Ne sois pas si nerveux. Tout se passera bien.»

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre fils reçoit le prix Milton. Il a reçu des tas d'autres prix mais celui-là c'est…whao ! »

« Et dans deux jours, il sera le plus jeune professeur titulaire d'une des plus prestigieuses université de notre pays. Je suis tellement fière de mon bébé.»

« Notre petit Charlie est devenu un grand homme.»

Un soupçon d'humidité apparut dans les yeux de Margaret et d'Alan mais tous les deux furent sauver de leur embarras par la sonnerie du téléphone. Ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'une tornade aux cheveux bouclés déboula dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair. Inconsciemment, ils retinrent leur souffle en attendant la réponse de Charlie.

« Don !...Oh, tante Irène.»

Alan poussa un grognement de mécontentement tout en réajustant sa cravate. La déception de son plus jeune fils était douloureusement audible.

- « Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'appeler. Un coup de téléphone n'a jamais tué personne.»

« Alan, Donnie ne fait pas un travail facile. Je suis sûr que s'il pouvait appeler, il le ferait. Ne sois pas si dur envers lui. Il fait ce qu'il peut.»

« Tu crois vraiment ? Il n'est même pas venu pour les fêtes de fin d'année. C'est tout juste s'il a pris le temps de nous téléphoner. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis…quoi…sept mois ? Et tout ce que nous avons à Noël c'est un coup de fil de deux minutes trente ! »

Margaret préféra ne pas répondre. C'était une discussion sans fin qui revenait souvent et elle en était fatiguée. Alan avait raison. Don aurait pu appeler. Son fils lui manquait mais elle respectait son travail et elle comprenait qu'il ne puisse pas toujours faire comme il veut, comme venir à la maison plus souvent. Mais jamais elle ne lui fera part de ses angoisses et, d'une certaine manière, de sa désapprobation, malgré tout. Alan ne s'était pas privé de lui faire connaître son mécontentement, elle n'allait pas en rajouter. Don avait besoin qu'au moins un de ses parents l'encourage dans sa voie, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il soit avocat comme elle.

S'arrêtant de grogner, Alan s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

- « Je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. C'est juste que je suis inquiet. Nous ne savons même pas où il est. Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas sur le même continent que nous. Il est peut être blessé et nous ne le savons pas.»

Margaret s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos dans un geste de réconfort :

« Le FBI nous aurait appelé si c'était le cas. ».

« Je veux juste qu'il vienne à la maison. Ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Il me manque. »

« Je sais. Il me manque aussi ».

Charlie était nerveux. Il torturait sa cravate devant son miroir tout en répétant son discours. Ou, du moins, il essayait de le répéter. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les cérémonies étaient devenues une routine pour lui et il collectionnait les prix depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une soirée spéciale. Il recevait le prix Milton pour son travail sur la convergence de Eppes et il venait de recevoir sa titularisation alors qu'il venait à peine de passer le cap des vingt ans. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. La vie lui souriait, son avenir était plus que prometteur, ses parents étaient très fiers de lui, il était adulé par toute la communauté scientifique, et son ami le professeur Larry Fleinhardt en personne allait lui remettre le prix Milton dans quelques petites heures. Que demandait de plus ? _Que Don soit là. _Charlie secoua sa tête. A quoi bon se faire des idées ? Il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant il lui avait envoyé un mail lui annonçant la nouvelle. Mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Don avait appelé à Noël mais son appel était tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire de vive voix. _Il n'a peut être pas reçu mon mail. Oui, ça doit être ça. Il ne l'a pas reçu et il ne sait pas pour cette soirée…Ouais, c'est la seule explication._ Malgré ses pensées positives, le jeune génie ressentait un petit pincement au cœur. Et si c'était parce que tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour son frère. Après tout, Don n'a jamais été un fanatique de ses maths et de ses nombreuses récompenses. _Je ne fais certainement pas partie de sa vie. Plus il est loin de moi, mieux il se porte. Bah, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on était les meilleurs frères du monde. Le mot « inséparable » ne s'applique pas à nous. Il a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. Cela a toujours été comme ça, et cela le sera toujours. Deux frères, deux mondes, deux vies définitivement parallèles. _

Charlie sursauta en entendant la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. _Il me veut peut-être dans sa vie après tout ! _En deux temps, trois mouvements, Charlie prit ses jambes à son cou et se jeta sur le téléphone, faisant valdinguer tous ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table ronde.

« Don ! »

« Charlie ? C'est tante Irène. »

« Oh…Bonjour Tante Irène ».

« Tu n'es pas content de m'entendre ? Tes parents t'ont mieux élevé que ça. Enfin, surtout ta mère.»

« Si, bien sûr que si, je suis content de t'entendre. Seulement, je pensais…peu importe. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je fais aller, mon petit. Je fais aller. Je t'appelle pour te féliciter mon garçon.»

« Merci »

« Je voulais venir mais mon médecin, le docteur Chandler Paxton, m'a déconseillé. Ma hanche me fait horriblement souffrir. Tu sais, à mon âge, on doit s'estimer heureux de pouvoir encore se lever le matin.»

« Ce n'est pas grave » _Je vous aime docteur Paxton._ « Je ne réalise pas encore vraiment tu sais ».

« Tu auras tout le temps de le réaliser. Tu peux être fier de toi mon petit sucre d'orge. »

Charlie roula des yeux à ce surnom qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Mais il ne servirait à rien d'en faire la remarque. Une simple remarque et tante Irène se lancerait dans de grandes explications selon lesquelles il sera toujours son petit sucre d'orge et qu'elle l'appellera comme cela autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait, que ce n'est pas à un vieux sage que l'on apprend à faire la grimace, que les plus jeunes doivent respectés leurs aînés, yadi, yada...Et surtout, ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait libérer la ligne au cas où Don appellerait.

« Je le suis.»

« Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, je… »

« Euh…Ecoutes tante Irène, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais nous devons partir pour la cérémonie dans une minute et… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends mon petit sucre d'orge. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois en retard. Tu embrasseras bien fort tes parents pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferais »

« Et tu diras bonjour à ton frère. Au fait, comment va mon petit Donnie ? »

« Il va…bien. Je pense. »

« Il fait toujours ce travail dangereux ? »

« Oui, toujours. »

« Je n'aime pas ça Charlie. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ose pas imaginer tout le souci que mon petit miel doit causer à ma Margaret. Si c'était mon enfant…J'en frissonne rien qu'en y pensant ».

« Don est très bon dans son travail et il fait attention. »

« Mais il n'est pas à l'abri d'une balle. »

Charlie regarda sa montre. 19 h 49. Ils devaient bientôt partir. Don avait encore une dizaine de minutes pour appeler.

« Je lui dirais tante Irène. Si tu veux, je te rappelle demain. Nous pourrons parler plus longtemps ».

« Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ! Je papote, je papote et je ne vois pas le temps passé. A mon âge… »

« A demain tante Irène »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. A demain mon petit sucre d'orge.»

Le jeune génie raccrocha le téléphone, victorieux. A peine trois minutes au téléphone avec tante Irène. Du jamais vu. _Don, tu n'as plus que huit minutes pour m'appeler. _Mais huit minutes plus tard, Don n'avait toujours pas appelé.

« Tu es prêt Charlie ? »

Charlie regarda une dernière fois le téléphone, tristement.

« Oui. Je suis prêt. Nous pouvons partir ».

Avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, Alan regarda également le téléphone. _Un appel, Don. C'est tout ce que ton frère demandait. _

_Dearpaw Mountains, Montana, 14 h 15 :_

Don éternua et maugréa en rangeant son équipement d'intervention dans le coffre du vieux 4X4 généreusement prêté par la police locale. _Un rhume est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Maman, si tu voyais dans quel état je suis._

_- _« Hé Don ! Je viens d'appeler le bureau par l'intermédiaire du téléphone satellite du shérif. Tu ne le croiras jamais. Nous avons deux jours de vacances !»

A cette nouvelle, Don releva sa tête mais il avait oublié que la porte du coffre ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié. _Aïe !_

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, c'est juste une bosse»

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Je te trouve soucieux ces derniers temps, particulièrement aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Don referma le coffre sans un mot et s'apprêta à prendre place dans le siège conducteur mais Billy le stoppa.

« Don »

Il soupira et s'adossa contre le véhicule.

« Mon petit frère. Charlie. Il doit recevoir le prix Milton ce soir à l'université de Calsci. C'est un prix extrêmement prestigieux. Et dans deux jours, il sera professeur titulaire de cette très renommée université.»

Une immense fierté était perceptible dans sa voix mais son regard triste ne passa pas inaperçu pour Billy.

«Je ne serais pas à la cérémonie. J'ai toujours détesté toutes ces mondanités mais la cérémonie de ce soir est importante pour lui. Je devrais y être. Je suis impardonnable. Quel frère je suis pour faire passer mon travail avant mon petit frère ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais le réseau passe très mal derrière ces montagnes. Même la connexion internet ne passe pas. Charlie ne sait même pas que je suis fier de lui.»

« Le fait de ne pas pouvoir assister à cette soirée ne fait pas de toi un mauvais frère. Ces derniers mois ont été rudes. Nous avons parcouru quatre Etats et c'est à peine si nous avons pris le temps de dormir. Tu lui diras que tu es fier de lui la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Il comprendra. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sinon, j'irais lui dire deux mots à ton p'tit frère. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Don. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le résultat de la confrontation entre Billy et Charlie.

« Nous avons deux jours de congés ? »

« Ouais. Nous avons bossés comme des dingues pendant des mois, bravant le froid, la pluie, le gel, la neige, et, résultat des courses, le directeur nous offre deux petits jours de congés. Quel homme généreux !»

« Hmph. L'aéroport est à plus de deux heures d'ici. A supposé même que j'arrive à attraper un avion, je n'arriverais jamais à temps à la soirée. En plus, hier, j'ai entendu à la radio que plusieurs vols ont été annulés en raison de la tempête de neige.»

« Excusez-moi agent Eppes.»

Billy s'écarta et Don put voir le shérif s'approchait de lui.

« Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. Où se trouve Calsci ? »

« A Los-Angeles. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une base aéronavale à Lewistown. C'est à une heure de route d'ici. Ma sœur travaille là-bas. Si vous voulez, je peux lui téléphoner pour lui demander si un avion est en partance pour la Californie. Je sais que les pilotes acceptent parfois de transporter des militaires pour leurs besoins personnels. En tant qu'agent fédéral, ils accepteront peut-être de vous prendre.»

Don se redressa d'un bond. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu finalement.

« Je vous en serais vraiment très reconnaissant. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les minutes les plus longues qu'il n'ait jamais vécues. Finalement, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, le shérif ferma son téléphone et se retourna vers lui.

« C'est votre jour de chance, agent Eppes. Un avion transportant du matériel militaire accepte de vous prendre à son bord. Mais il s'envole pour la Californie à 15 h 00. »

Instinctivement, Don regarda sa montre avec un début de panique.

« Il part dans 35 minutes et il faut une heure de route pour aller à Lewistown ! »

Billy réajusta sa casquette et entra dans le siège conducteur.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? En route ! »

Don serra chaleureusement la main du shérif et le remercia tout en prenant rapidement place dans le siège passager.

« Merci beaucoup shérif. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. »

«Ce fut avec plaisir agent Eppes. Bon vol.»

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finalement, j'ai décidé de subdiviser ma seconde partie en deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue. Du coup, il y aura trois parties (enfin je pense...)._**

**Chapitre 2 : **

****

_Quelque part dans le ciel entre le Montana et la Californie, 18 h 00 :_

Don commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au dos à force d'être secouer et des crampes dans tout son corps commençaient à faire leur apparition. Le confort de l'avion était plus que rudimentaire. En guise de « fauteuil », Don devait se contenter d'une sorte de banc en fer fixé le long de la carlingue, allant de l'arrière de l'avion au poste de pilotage. A chaque secousse, sa tête cognait sur les portes bagages en filet situés juste derrière sa tête. Ils étaient vides mais, tout de même, ces filets n'étaient pas très confortables. Le matériel militaire, de grosses caisses au contenu inconnu, était solidement arrimé au milieu de l'avion, l'empêchant d'étendre ses jambes. Mais la misère de son confort physique était peut être un moindre mal, comparé à ses compagnons de vol. Deux militaires étaient assis à côté de lui. L'un sur sa droite, l'autre sur sa gauche. Don avait la sensation d'être un prisonnier de guerre au milieu. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que l'avion avait décollé et aucun des deux hommes n'avaient encore prononcé un seul mot. C'est à peine s'ils lui avaient dit bonjour lorsqu'il était arrivé. L'un des deux, une sorte de grosse brute au crâne chauve, ne semblaient pouvoir s'exprimer que par grognement tandis que l'autre fumait cigarette sur cigarette, ne se souciant pas du nuage de fumée constant qu'il envoyait sur Don. Et le fait qu'ils soient assis sur 160 000 litres de kérosène ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Assurément, la grosse brute et le train à vapeur n'étaient pas à l'origine de sa permission de voyager dans cet avion. Don soupçonnait devoir son « privilège » au pilote, une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge et, à première vue, dotée d'une bonne humeur inébranlable. Elle l'avait même accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais, à son grand désarroi, le poste de pilotage lui était interdit, le condamnant à rester avec les deux militaires pendant tout le vol. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi Charlie ?_

Pour se distraire, Don essayait d'enlever au maximum la boue desséchée sur son jean. Il n'allait quand même pas faire honte à son petit frère. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à ses affaires restées à l'hôtel mais il faisait confiance à Billy pour s'en charger. Cooper était un conducteur hors pair. Don le savait déjà mais, là, il était impressionné. Il avait bravé toutes les limites de vitesse sur une route verglacée sans jamais perdre le contrôle du véhicule et sans provoquer le moindre petit accident. Si bien que les deux agents étaient arrivés à la base aéronavale en un temps record de 30 minutes, soit cinq minutes avant le décollage_. Cooper, je te dois aussi une fière chandelle. _

En se redressant et en mettant les mains dans les poches de son gros parka pour essayer de se réchauffer, Don sentit un papier plier en quatre dans une des poches. Il fronça les sourcils et le retira. _Oh, je l'avais oublié. _C'était le mail de Charlie. Il l'avait reçu il y a un mois, juste avant d'emballer ses affaires pour partir dans le Dakota du Nord. Il l'avait imprimé mais il n'y avait pas répondu, se disant qu'il répondrait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait le temps. Mais le « plus tard » s'était transformé en un peu plus d'un mois. Mais Don se devait d'être honnête envers lui-même. Son manque de temps pour répondre n'était pas la vraie raison de son silence. Le faible réseau téléphonique ne l'était pas non plus, en partie du moins. Au fond de lui-même, Don avait toujours été jaloux de la réussite de son petit frère et c'est cette jalousie qui l'a empêché de répondre. Il avait toujours dû travailler durement pour obtenir l'attention de ses parents et pour avoir de bonnes notes à l'école. Et il en avait passé des nuits blanches pour obtenir ses diplômes, surtout lorsqu'il a passé celui sanctionnant la fin des études secondaires. Charlie était dans la même classe que lui et passait donc l'examen la même année. En plus du stress habituel de tout examen, Don avait aussi eu peur de le louper alors que son frère le décrocherait aisément. _On m'aurait définitivement pris pour un attardé. _Alors qu'à l'inverse de lui, tout semblait facile pour Charlie, despotes mis à part. Il était le centre de l'attention de tous le monde sans le demander et il avait toujours excellé à l'école sans jamais avoir vraiment eu besoin de travailler d'arrache pied. Et, encore aujourd'hui, son petit frère le surpassait. Charlie faisait partie de l'élite alors que lui traqué seulement des fugitifs à travers le pays. Même au base-ball, son domaine de prédilection, il n'avait pas atteint le niveau d'un vrai professionnel. Il était un excellent joueur mais il n'avait jamais pu jouer en première division.

Don essuya la petite larme au coin de son œil (provoquée par ses éternuements, bien évidemment) et déplia la lettre :

_Don, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Nous n'avons reçu aucun appel de tes supérieurs. Ça doit être bon signe. Tu manques énormément à maman et papa. Tu pourrais peut être les appelés ?_

_Je vais recevoir le prix Milton pour mon travail sur la convergence de Eppes. C'est un prix scientifique très prestigieux. Voir mon travail pour lequel je me suis tant consacré reconnu par de grands mathématiciens est très impressionnant. J'ai dû mal à le réaliser. C'est un tel honneur. _

_Et je vais être professeur titulaire à Calsci. Tu imagines ! Professeur Charles Eppes ! Je commence le lundi 28 janvier. Je vais pouvoir transmettre mon savoir à des étudiants qui seront à peine plus âgés que moi. J'ai un peu peur mais, en même temps, je trouve ça exaltant. _

_Je recevrais le prix Milton le vendredi 26 janvier. L'université organise une cérémonie à cette occasion et annoncera ma titularisation officiellement. Tu as certainement beaucoup de travail mais j'aimerais que tu sois là. Cette soirée est très importante pour moi et je veux la partager avec toi. La soirée commencera à 21 heures et aura lieu à Calsci. _

_Mais si tu ne peux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le plus important est que tu reviennes à la maison sain et sauf. _

_Fais bien attention à toi._

_Charlie _

_PS__ : Tu me manques_

Don essuya une deuxième petite larme au coin de son œil (toujours provoquée par son rhume, cela va de soit). _Tu me manques aussi p'tit frère. _

_Université de Calsci, Los Angeles, 21 h 20 :_

Depuis que ses parents avaient découvert son génie, Charlie a toujours dû apprendre à vivre dans un monde d'adulte et grandir avec des enfants plus âgés que lui. Tant est si bien que d'aucun pourrait penser que, malgré son jeune âge, travailler ici, dans cette très réputée faculté, ne lui poserait aucun problème. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune génie était mal à l'aise. Heureux mais très angoissé. Une nouvelle fois, il devra trouver sa place et prouver de quoi il est capable à son âge. En tant que jeune professeur s'apprêtant à enseigner à des étudiants à peine plus âgés que lui, voir même plus âgés que lui, il devra faire preuve d'autorité afin de se faire respecter en tant que tel. En tant que professeur de mathématiques. Et il devra aussi faire preuve de grande maturité pour obtenir le respect de ses pairs, beaucoup plus âgés que lui et, surtout, beaucoup plus expérimentés que lui. Il avait déjà une réputation bien ancrée mais une réputation ne fait pas tout et il faut la maintenir. Charlie était aussi fatigué de cette situation, ô combien récurrente. Fatigué de se retrouver entre le marteau et l'enclume. Au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être comme tout le monde. Se comporter comme une personne de son âge devrait se comporter et non se comporter comme une personne deux fois plus vieille que lui.

Et il voulait qu'on le traite comme étant Charlie, juste Charlie. Pas Charles Eppes le génie, pas Charles Eppes le grand mathématicien. En dehors de ses parents, seule une personne lui offrait la sensation d'être une personne ordinaire. Cette personne lui permettait d'être lui-même, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, elle lui accordait le droit d'avoir des lacunes, elle l'avait aidé à garder un brun d'enfance et d'insouciance lorsqu'il était petit. Enfin, et surtout, cette personne l'aimait en dehors de son génie et ne cherchait jamais à en profiter. Mais cette personne n'était pas là. Et il était convaincu d'y être pour beaucoup. _Si tu savais à quel point je m'ennuie de toi Don. _

Ce soir, en observant toutes ces personnes dans la somptueuse salle de réception, Charlie était certain d'une chose : jamais il ne ressemblera à l'un de ces professeurs aigris et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Pour sûr, jamais il ne sera comme eux. Jamais on ne dira de lui qu'il est prétentieux. Qu'il a un fort égo, il veut bien l'admettre. Mais imbu de lui-même, certainement pas. Non, le professeur Charles Eppes fera preuve d'autorité mais il sera un professeur ouvert. Jamais ses étudiants n'auront peur de lui poser des questions et de venir discuter avec lui. Et jamais le professeur Charles Eppes ne fermera la porte à un étudiant en difficulté. La devise du professeur Charles Eppes sera : autorité et souplesse ne sont pas incompatibles. _Tu seras fier de moi Don. _

« Don ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !»

Instinctivement, Charlie se retourna rapidement en direction de la voix et se réprimanda aussitôt de sa sottise. Premièrement, personne ici ne connaissait Don et, deuxièmement, Don ne viendra pas ce soir. Ah oui, et troisièmement, Don ne ressemblait pas à ce petit homme chauve.

Margaret s'aperçut de l'air malheureux de son fils et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je suis sûr que ton frère pense à toi mon petit ange. »

La gorge nouée, Charlie lui offrit un petit sourire. Il n'était pas aussi convaincu.

« Tu viens Charlie. Ils font entrés tous le monde dans le grand amphithéâtre. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer ».

Charlie regarda inconsciemment une nouvelle fois en direction de l'entrée de la salle de réception. Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres et il suivit ses parents dans l'amphithéâtre.

_Quelque part dans le ciel entre le Montana et la Californie, 21 h 00 :_

Don regarda sa montre pour la centième fois en moins de dix minutes. _21 h 00 ! La cérémonie est en train de commencer. Je suis désolé Charlie. Je n'arriverais jamais à temps. _

Il était heureux de rentrer enfin à la maison mais il était aussi un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis sept mois et il était à peu près certain que son père le lui ferait remarquer avec une petite phrase bien placée. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il lui manquait énormément et qu'il voudrait le voir beaucoup plus souvent à ses côtés. Alan lui manquait aussi. Don regrettait le temps où son père l'emmenait voir des matchs de base-ball rien que tous les deux et même le temps où il rentrait après le couvre-feu et le trouver à l'attendre de pieds ferme sous le porche d'entrée.

Don se rendait bien compte qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa famille. Au début, l'éloignement était une échappatoire pour lui. Il brillait enfin. Enfin il voyait le soleil. Mais, au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte que cet éloignement lui pesait et que sa famille lui manquait énormément, y compris son petit frère. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Il était peiné de ne plus savoir ce qui se passer à la maison. Il ne savait pratiquement plus rien de la vie de sa mère, de son père et de son frère. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il se sentait un peu comme un étranger. Il découvrait les petits aménagements réalisés dans la maison en son absence, de nouvelles photos de famille exposées sur le buffet et sur lesquelles il ne figurait pas, même sa chambre avait changé. Elle devenait de plus en plus impersonnelle. Quelques posters de base-ball étaient encore présents mais, à part cela, quasiment plus rien n'indiquait la personnalité de son occupant. Quelques tableaux poussiéreux de Charlie y avaient trouvés refuge et des tonnes de bouquins de maths avaient fait leur apparition. Don était à peu près certain que Charlie y passait beaucoup de temps, peut être pour sentir encore sa présence. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il venait, sa chambre était toujours prête et accueillante. Sa mère prenait toujours bien soin de la nettoyer, de préparer son lit et elle l'égayait même avec des fleurs du jardin mais ce n'était plus son petit espace personnel.

Mais ce qui le touchait le plus était de ne plus pouvoir lire dans les pensées de son petit frère. Auparavant, il pouvait voir d'un seul regard si Charlie était heureux ou si quelque chose le tracassait sans avoir besoin de le demander. Un simple regard complice et ils éclataient de rire. Un simple regard et Don offrait son épaule pour que Charlie vienne pleurer. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus distants que jamais. Non pas qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches, mais ils l'étaient tout de même un peu plus que maintenant. La maladresse avait remplacé la complicité et le monde rassurant des nombres avaient remplacés l'épaule de Don. _Nous serons peut être des frères inséparables un jour. Peut être. _

- « Ceinture»

Etonné, Don regarda l'homme sur sa droite. La grosse brute avait-elle bien prononcé un mot ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ceinture. Nous arrivons à Crestline. »

_Ça parle !_ _Ceinture. Ceinture. Je veux bien mais il n'y a rien qui ressemble à une ceinture ici._

« Derrière vous.»

« Mmh ? »

« Derrière vous. Les harnais.»

« Oh »

Don se retourna, et effectivement, il y avait des harnais de sécurité accrochés à la paroi. _Comment ça se met ce truc là ?_ Visiblement, la grosse brute dut lire sur son visage car il lâcha un grognement agacé et aida Don à s'attacher.

« Merci »

« Rrrrh »

_Ça_ _parle plus_. Don reposa sa tête sur le porte-bagage derrière lui et ferma les yeux. _Crestline. Crestline. Où est-ce que c'est déjà ? _Il sursauta en ouvrant ses yeux avec une montée subite d'adrénaline : _Hé ! Mais c'est au milieu de nulle part !_

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici enfin la troisième partie. Je l'ai réécrite trois fois mais je n'en suis toujours pas à cent pour cent satisfaite alors ???**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci pour tous vos messages. Il n'y a rien de plus encourageant que d'avoir des réactions et ça fait hyper plaisir ! **_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Université de Calsci, Salle Edward Kasner, Los Angeles, 22 h 00 :_

Charlie était impressionné par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. La salle, négligemment appelée amphithéâtre, était immense. Il y avait environ deux mille places, sur deux niveaux et quasiment tous les sièges étaient occupés. Occupés par des professeurs de l'université, des étudiants mais aussi et surtout par de grands mathématiciens. Les fauteuils, d'une couleur bleu foncé, la moquette du même ton ainsi que la lumière tamisée offraient une ambiance feutrée, apaisante, presque rassurante. Mais le plus impressionnant dans tout cela était le grand écran sur lequel était écrit en lettres dorées « Prix Milton » et, juste en dessous, des lettres tout aussi dorées, mais un peu plus grande, affichées « Professeur Charles Eppes ». Margaret et Alan en avaient la larme à l'œil.

« La dernière fois que je me suis sentie de cette façon, c'était lorsque Donnie a reçu son diplôme à Quantico. Tu te souviens comme il était fier de nous montrer son insigne ?»

Très ému, Alan s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Je n'ai pas approuvé son choix de carrière mais j'étais immensément fier de lui ce jour-là. Lorsque je l'ai vu aussi heureux, j'ai compris qu'il était fait pour être agent fédéral. Tout comme Charlie est fait pour être professeur. Maggie, nous avons élevés deux hommes admirables. »

« Oui. Ce sont des hommes merveilleux. »

« Je t'ai toujours dis qu'ils tenaient de moi.»

« Et je t'ai toujours dis que tu avais beaucoup trop d'imagination. »

Ils s'échangèrent des sourires espiègles et Alan déposa un baiser sur le front de Margaret tout en lui offrant son bras.

« Allons-nous asseoir ma reine Cléopâtre. »

« Je vous suis, ô Jules César. »

Charlie avait également une énorme boule au fond de sa gorge. Tous ces gens, tous ces inconnus devant lui étaient venus pour le voir. Lui. Charlie Eppes. Bien sûr, la titularisation de trois autres professeurs était aussi annoncée ce soir, mais la cérémonie était principalement organisée en son honneur. Et tous ces regards admiratifs tournaient vers lui, tous ces mots révérencieux prononcés à voix basse à son intention lui donner véritablement l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Il était enfin parvenu au bout du chemin semé d'embûches. Ce n'était plus l'imaginaire, ce n'était plus un rêve. C'était le réel, c'était sa nouvelle vie. La récompense de son travail.

Charlie fut distrait de ses pensées par une nième main sur son épaule depuis le début de la soirée.

« Professeur Charles Eppes ?»

« Oui »

« Bonjour. Je me présente : Amanda Peterson, je suis professeur de mathématiques appliquées dans cette université. »

« Oh, je vais donc avoir l'honneur de travailler avec vous. »

« Vous me flattez monsieur Eppes. C'est à moi que me reviens cet honneur. J'ai étudié votre théorie sur la convergence de Eppes et, je dois dire, que je suis impressionnée. J'admire votre travail, surtout au regard de votre jeune âge. Vous méritez amplement le prix Milton.»

«Merci beaucoup. Je dois dire que c'est très gratifiant de voir mon travail récompensé ce soir. A vrai dire, le mot « travail » n'est peut être pas le mot le plus approprié. Je parlerais plutôt de passion.»

« Vous avez raison. D'ailleurs, cela se ressent très bien dans ce que vous écrivez. J'ai lu plusieurs de vos articles et votre façon de vous exprimer reflète votre passion. Vous êtes promu à un bel avenir. Vous êtes jeune, talentueux, dynamique et reconnu par toute notre communauté. Vous avez tout pour vous. »

« C'est très gentil à vous. Merci.»

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Le président ne va pas tarder à faire son discours. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller m'asseoir. Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes collègues, professeur Eppes. »

Charlie la remercia et d'autres personnes vinrent se présenter à lui. Le jeune génie avait l'impression d'être un robot. Sourire, remerciements. Sourire, remerciements. Sourire, remerciements. Il en était flatté mais il n'aurait jamais cru que faire cela était aussi fatiguant.

Finalement, après un long moment d'échange de formules de courtoisie, il alla s'asseoir au premier rang à côté de ses parents. Le président de Calsci monta sur la scène et la lumière s'abaissa peu à peu.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, ce soir j'ai le privilège… »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester concentré, Charlie n'écoutait pas vraiment le discours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois pour zieuter l'entrée de la salle. Alan avait beau essayé de l'en empêcher mais c'était plus fort que lui.

_Base aéronavale de Crestline, Californie, 21 h 20 :_

Dire que Crestline se situait au milieu de nulle part était un euphémisme. Par delà les fortifications hautement sécurisés de la base, Don ne pouvait percevoir que les collines californiennes environnantes. Il était à peu près certains que derrières celles-ci, s'étendaient d'autres collines sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, sans aucune trace de vie humaine. A cette heure de la nuit, l'atmosphère était étrange, pour ne pas dire apocalyptique, digne des plus beaux films d'épouvantes. L'un de ceux que Don aimait regarder lorsqu'il était adolescent, tard la nuit, lorsque toute sa famille était endormie. Autant il s'était amusé à les regarder, autant, ici, seul à côté de l'avion, Don ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé. Il se surprenait même à vouloir la compagnie de la grosse brute et du train à vapeur.

L'avion avait atterrit il y a un peu plus de quinze minutes. S'en était suivi un brouhaha infernal. Ses compagnons de voyage et quelques autres militaires avaient déchargés le matériel méthodiquement et efficacement en à peine cinq minutes. Et en un petit clignotement d'œil, Don s'était retrouvé tout seul sans même avoir eu le temps de le réaliser. En l'espace d'une demie seconde, tout était devenu désertique. Un silence d'outre-tombe s'était installé sans prévenir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une lumière, pas un soldat en vue. Rien. Le néant. Le noir complet. Même la lune n'offrait pas sa lumière d'argent, cachée derrière de gros nuages noirs.

Il était entouré par quelques baraquements et hangars aux ombres fantomatiques de part et d'autre de la piste d'atterrissage. Pour un peu, Don s'attendait à ce qu'un engin non identifié sorte de l'un de ces inquiétants hangars, le prenne à son bord et l'emmène au pays des petits hommes verts. _Je regarde trop la télé. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vert ?_ Question hautement existentielle vite oublier puisque Don fut soudainement tétaniser par un bruit sourd venant de derrière lui. Un frisson glacial parcourut violemment son corps, tous ses poils étaient redressés et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Une éblouissante lumière blanche l'engloutissait au fur et à mesure que le bruit se rapprochait. _Ils viennent me chercher ! _Il resta figer sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. _Parle d'un grand agent du FBI. Si Cooper me voyait. _Mais le grondement n'était rien comparer au bruit rauque soudain qui le fit sursauter. Son cœur fit un gros bond dans son torse et il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque. _Nom de Dieu !_ Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son imagination, il mit la main sur son cœur et batailla dur pour retrouver une respiration normale. _Ce que je peux être bête ! C'est juste un klaxon. _Son angoisse avait eu raison de lui et il avait fini par oublier que le pilote de l'avion, le capitaine Samantha Thomson, lui avait gentiment proposé de l'emmener à Los-Angeles lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la situation après l'atterrissage. Il devait seulement l'attendre près de l'avion le temps qu'elle remplisse quelques papiers et aille chercher sa voiture.

« Bah alors ! Vous montez agent Eppes ou vous préférez rester ici ? »

Don ne demanda pas son reste et entra précipitamment dans la voiture. Hors de question de rester ici. Il attacha maladroitement sa ceinture et lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement en fermant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte que Samantha Thomson le regardait avec un air railleur.

« Vous avez eu peur ? »

Don se redressa sur son siège, honteux.

« Non. Non, bien sûr que non »

« Aller avouez ! »

« Je suis un agent fédéral ! Je n'ai peur de rien.» _J'ai juste un peu trop d'imagination. _

Le sourire du capitaine s'élargit malicieusement en passant la première vitesse et en desserrant le frein à main.

« Un agent fédéral qui regarde trop X-files, visiblement. Regardez-vous, vous êtes terriblement pâle.»

Le cœur de Don martelait encore dans son torse et la sueur continuait à couler encore un peu le long de sa nuque mais jamais il n'avouera à une femme qu'il avait eut peur. Ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. _Personne n'a besoin de savoir. _Désireux de changer de sujet, il ne répondit pas et regarda sa montre, inquiet.

« Il est presque neuf heures et demie. Il faut combien de temps pour aller à LA ? »

« Crestline est à un peu plus d'une heure de Los-Angeles mais la route se fait très facilement. D'autant plus, qu'à cette heure-ci, la circulation est assez fluide. Nous allons emprunter les routes de montagnes sur une dizaine de kilomètres pour rejoindre la nationale N 24. Ensuite, nous suivrons la nationale jusqu'à Bloomington et, de là, nous prendrons l'autoroute jusqu'à LA. En roulant bien, je dirais que nous y serons dans environ trois quart d'heure. Vous m'avez dit que la cérémonie commençait à neuf heures ? »

Don secoua sa tête et confirma en frottant son front avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Oui »

« Vous savez, en général, les cérémonies ne commencent pas à l'heure. D'abord, les invités arrivent petit à petit, ils boivent et mangent des petits fours en attendant que le maître de cérémonie fasse un petit discours d'ouverture. Puis il y a toujours des discours interminables de divers intervenants et c'est seulement ensuite que les prix sont remis. Et alors il y a encore d'autres discours, d'autres petits fours et du champagne à gogo. Vous verrez, vous arriverez juste à temps pour voir votre petit frère dans toute sa gloire. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Don murmura cette dernière phrase plus pour lui-même mais sa tonalité malheureuse ne passa pas inaperçue pour Samantha. Compatissante, elle accéléra et fut récompenser par un magnifique petit sourire reconnaissant du bel agent fédéral.

_Université de Calsci, Salle Edward Kasner, Los Angeles, 22 h 30 :_

« Tout à l'heure, avant de commencer mon discours, je me suis souvenu d'un commentaire qu'Isaac Newton avait fais à l'académie royale des sciences. Newton a dit que la pratique des mathématiques revenait à se tenir debout sur les épaules d'un géant et d'y voir l'avenir. Cela étant dit, en 1720, les hommes portaient des chaussures à boucle avec des talons de dix centimètres. Mais assez plaisanter. Je vais, dès à présent, laisser ma place au professeur Larry Fleinhardt qui à l'honneur, cette année, de décerner le prestigieux prix Milton à notre très jeune et honorable confrère, le professeur Charles Eppes. »

Sous les applaudissements, le président de Calsci serra la poignée de main à Larry et s'éloigna du pupitre pour lui laisser la place.

- « C'est un immense honneur d'avoir été choisi pour remettre le prix Milton. Cette année tout particulièrement. Parce que je connais bien le lauréat : le professeur Charles Eppes. Il y a encore quelques années, j'enseignais à Princeton et je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. Il avait tous justes treize ans. Au premier abord, je m'étais dis qu'un aussi jeune étudiant tel que lui ne tiendrait jamais plus de deux semaines à Princeton. Mais j'avais tort. Déjà à cet âge, Charles était une personne déterminée, passionnée et dotée d'une impressionnante précocité. La quantité et la densité de travail ne lui ont jamais fait peur. Loin de là. Bien au contraire, Charles a survolé toutes ses années universitaires sans jamais avoir eu la moindre défaillance. Ce fut une grande joie de l'observer durant toutes ces années. L'ascension d'un élève comme lui qui atteint des hauteurs aussi extraordinaires, c'est peut être bien le plus gratifiant des aspects de l'enseignement. Charles est devenu pour moi bien plus qu'une relation de travail. Et j'ai le plaisir de travailler encore avec lui, sur de très nombreux projets de recherche. Mais je ne vais pas faire durer son attente plus longtemps. Cette année, je suis heureux de remettre le prix Milton à Charles Eppes pour son fabuleux travail sur la convergence de Eppes ! »

Sous les sourires élogieux de ses parents et des applaudissements de toute l'assistance, Charlie resserra sa cravate, se leva et se dirigea vers la tribune.

_Université de Calsci, entrée principale, Los Angeles, 22 h 36 :_

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Samantha, Don entra en courant dans le hall de l'université et rechercha du regard une personne susceptible de le renseigner. Mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Il s'approcha alors du panneau accroché au mur sur lequel étaient inscrits les noms des différentes salles et leurs emplacements mais aucun d'eux n'attira son attention en particulier. Machinalement, il retira le mail de Charlie de sa poche et le relut mais son frère n'avait pas mentionné le lieu exact de la cérémonie. _Charlie !_

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? »

Don se retourna et vit un homme, vêtu d'un smoking, s'approchait de lui.

« Le professeur Charles Eppes doit recevoir le prix Milton ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas où à lieu la cérémonie.»

En prononçant « professeur Charles Eppes », Don ressentit un élancement au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il se référait à son frère comme étant un professeur.

Après avoir détaillés les vêtements de Don, l'homme le regarda soupçonneusement.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Don Eppes. Je suis le frère de Charles Eppes. »

L'homme regarda une nouvelle fois avec dédain sa tenue.

« Vous avez une invitation ? »

« Non. Enfin si, mon frère m'a invité à la cérémonie mais je n'ai pas reçu de carte d'invitation.»

« Sans carte d'invitation, je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer. »

« Mais je vous dis que le professeur Eppes est mon frère ! »

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais la cérémonie est réservée aux personnes qui ont reçu une invitation. »

Don commençait réellement à devenir agacer par l'attitude hautaine de l'homme en face de lui. Quoi ? Parce qu'il ne portait pas de smoking, il lui allait lui interdire d'assister à la récompense de son frère ! Irrité, il retira son insigne :

« La voilà mon invitation ! Agent spécial Don Eppes, FBI.»

Il avait conscience d'abusait de son autorité mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et, visiblement, son action eut l'effet escompté car l'homme pâlit et changea de comportement :

« Oh. Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne faisais que mon travail. La cérémonie a lieu dans la salle Edward Kasner. Elle se situe dans le bâtiment des mathématiques. Vous devez traverser le grand jardin puis, lorsque vous serez à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui se trouvera sur la droite de la fontaine, vous montez les escaliers qui se trouveront en face de vous. Une grande salle de réception se trouvera sur votre gauche et la salle Edward Kasner est au fond de cette salle. Mais je crains que la cérémonie ne touche à sa fin, monsieur. »

« Merci. »

Don donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'homme et courut en direction du bâtiment des mathématiques.

Dans sa course effrénée, il heurta au passage quelques personnes et s'excusa en ne s'arrêtant pas. Il parcourut encore une centaine de mètre et aperçut enfin la fontaine et le bâtiment sur la droite. Il accéléra et ralentit à peine en ouvrant la grande porte. Comme prévu, des escaliers se présentaient face à lui. Il les grimpa quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans la grande salle de réception. Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas un seul invité. Seul le personnel était occupé à faire le nettoyage et à ramasser les plateaux vides ainsi que les verres. _Oh non, ne me dites pas que j'arrive trop tard. _Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et aperçut enfin l'entrée de la salle Edward Kasner. Il reprit sa course et entra dans l'arène juste à temps pour entendre Larry prononcer le nom de son frère.

oooOoOooo

Le cœur de Charlie battait à cent à l'heure pendant qu'il montait les quelques petites marches menant à la tribune. L'estomac noué par l'émotion, il s'approcha de Larry, lui serra la poignée de main et prit le fameux prix dans ses mains. Son poids était à la hauteur de son prestige. Il se retourna enfin en direction de l'assemblée et, pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, par une sorte de sixième sens, il ne regarda pas directement ses parents mais regarda tout d'abord en direction de l'entrée de la salle. Instantanément, lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme à côté de la porte, il eut le souffle coupé et des électro chocs parcoururent tout son corps, à un point tel qu'il crut ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Charlie avait déjà un sourire radieux mais, lorsqu'il vit son frère, son sourire devint flamboyant, étincelant et ses yeux scintillaient de pur bonheur. _Don !_

Cette joie particulière de Charlie ne passa pas inaperçue pour Alan et Margaret, contrairement à toutes les autres personnes qui ne voyaient dans son sourire que la fierté de recevoir la récompense. Aussi, ils se retournèrent et virent Don avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, l'émotion était trop forte et Margaret ne put retenir ses larmes. Même Alan était sur le point de craquer. Il était même sur le point de se lever pour aller embrasser son fils mais Margaret le retint juste à temps par le bras, lui rappelant discrètement qu'il serait impoli de se lever tout de suite.

Charlie ne voyait rien d'autre que son frère. Tous ces applaudissements, toutes ces mondanités et même son prix n'avaient plus d'importance pour lui. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : étreindre son frère de toutes ses forces. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de discuter avec lui, de lui montrer son nouveau bureau mais surtout il souhaitait par-dessus tout savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il voulait tout simplement retrouver une certaine complicité avec Don.

Don avait aussi sa part d'émotions fortes. Voir une salle entière debout pour applaudir son frère était prenant, hallucinant, extraordinaire. Il en tremblait comme une feuille. Un mouvement sur son côté gauche attira son attention. Une femme assez âgée, à l'aspect autoritaire et très mondaine, était en train de le dévisager, se demandant visiblement ce qu'un homme avec un jean portant des traces de boue, un gros parka et les cheveux en pagaille faisait ici, dans cette très respectable université.

« C'est mon petit frère ! » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

La femme inclina faiblement la tête avec un air supérieur et reporta son attention sur le professeur Eppes. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Don. Rien ne pourrait gâcher son plaisir d'être ici. _Ouais ! C'est mon petit frère ! _Il leva son pouce en direction de Charlie et celui-ci imita son geste.

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler en regardant Don, et seulement Don

« Mesdames et Messieurs, recevoir le prix Milton est pour moi un très grand honneur, surtout remit de la main de mon ami, le talentueux professeur Larry Fleinhardt. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont félicité pour mon travail et beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur admiration face à mon parcours. Mais, tout cela, cette récompense, votre reconnaissance, n'est pas le fruit d'un travail personnel de ma part. Non. C'est le fruit d'un travail d'équipe. En effet, je ne serais pas ici, je n'aurais pas pu parcourir tout ce chemin sans ma famille. Mes parents, ici présents, Alan et Margaret Eppes, mais aussi mon grand-frère, Don Eppes, également présent ce soir. »

Alan et Margaret sentirent leurs joues rougir et Don, dans un geste embarrasser, mit ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon. Charlie regarda un bref instant ses parents mais le reporta aussitôt sur son frère.

« Ma famille a toujours été à mes côtés, dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais. Mes parents ont travaillés dur pour m'offrir une bonne éducation, pour me permettre de développer mes capacités. Et je les en remercie du fond du cœur. Mais ils ont aussi été contraints de faire beaucoup de sacrifice, particulièrement un. »

A ces derniers mots, il ressentit un cruel petit pincement au cœur.

- « Je voudrais aussi remercier mon frère, Don. Je sais que ça n'a jamais été facile pour lui d'avoir un génie pour petit frère. Mais il ne me l'a jamais fait ressentir. Non, bien au contraire, il est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour moi et il me pousse toujours à aller de l'avant. Ce que je vais enseigner à mes étudiants, en dehors des mathématiques, c'est ce que mon frère m'a appris : l'amour du travail bien fait, le travail d'équipe, l'entraide, l'ouverture aux autres, l'investissement dans une cause que l'on sait juste. Par là, j'entends faire comprendre à mes étudiants qu'il ne suffit pas de briller dans le monde universitaire pour être une personne accomplie et reconnue. Il faut aussi connaître le monde réel, le comprendre et essayer d'en faire un monde meilleur. Et si j'arrive à inculquer à mes étudiants ces valeurs, ne serait-ce que quelques unes d'entre elles, alors je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

Les yeux de Don piquaient de plus en plus et il frotta discrètement ses yeux pour éclaircir sa vue.

« Je dédie donc le prix Milton à ma famille. Ce prix lui revient autant qu'à moi et je pense que vous pouvez les applaudir chaleureusement. Je voudrais que vous applaudissiez tout particulièrement mon frère. »

_Non Charlie, ne me fait pas ça. Je ne sais déjà plus où me mettre. _

- « Mon frère mérite beaucoup plus une récompense que moi. C'est lui qui devrait être dans la lumière ce soir. Don fait partie de ces personnes qui travaillent dans l'ombre et que l'on a tendance, bien trop souvent, à oublier. Il est agent fédéral. Un excellent agent fédéral. Tous les jours, il risque sa vie afin que vous et moi puissions dormir sur nos deux oreilles la nuit et pour que nos enfants puissent aller à l'école en toute tranquillité. Nous lui devons tout notre respect et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour nous. »

Toutes les personnes de l'assistance, sans exception, se levèrent et applaudirent sincèrement. Alan et Margaret s'embrassèrent et Don voulait se faire tout petit et repartir incognito. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été dans la lumière, il était servi. Même de la distance qui le séparait de son frère, Charlie pouvait aisément percevoir l'émotion sur son visage et il s'amusa de son embarras évident. _Tu le mérites Don. _

« Je vous remercie. »

Charlie s'éloigna du pupitre, serra la poignée de main du président et offrit une grande étreinte à Larry avant de marcher d'un pas précipité vers son frère. Mondanités ou pas, personne n'allait l'en empêcher. La gorge serrée, Don marcha également vers son frère et ils se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras. L'un comme l'autre ne se souciait plus de retenir leurs larmes de joie.

« Je suis fier de toi, p'tit frère. Je t'aime. »

Charlie était aux anges. Désormais, il avait réellement tout pour lui.

« Moi aussi Don, je t'aime. Et je suis également fier de toi. Merci d'être venu.»

« Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde. »

Don mit fin à l'embrassade mais il garda une main sur le bras de son frère tandis qu'il ébouriffa ses cheveux de son autre main.

« Alors, tu me le montres ce prix ?! »

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de lui remettre le trophée car son frère fut happer par une étreinte d'ours de son père.

« Donnie ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui papa, je vais bien. »

Alan se recula tout en tenant son fils à longueur de bras :

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué.»

« Un peu. Ces derniers mois ont été difficile. »

Margaret s'impatientait. Elle aussi voulait serrer son fils dans ses bras. Aussi elle écarta « doucement » son mari et Don se jeta dans ses bras.

« Maman ! »

« Mon petit ange ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Margaret libéra son garçon et Don reporta à nouveau son attention à son frère.

- « Charlie, je veux tout savoir sur toi. Et ne me cache rien ! »

Charlie avait mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire. Il n'en revenait pas. Son frère était venu pour lui, juste pour lui. Don enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux de leurs parents.

Alan serra la main de sa femme et parla d'une voix enrouée :

- « Deux frères, deux mondes, deux histoires mais deux frères inséparables malgré tout. »

_Deux jours plus tard, amphithéâtre René Descartes, Université de Calsci, Los-Angeles : _

L'amphithéâtre était rempli d'étudiants de première année. Charlie était nerveux mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il déballa ses affaires et il écrivit son nom en grosses lettres sur le tableau derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'évertua à paraître sûr de lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas bégayer pour son premier cours. Il rechercha du regard son frère assis au dernier rang. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête rassurant et l'encouragea du regard. Le jeune professeur reprit tout de suite confiance et parla d'une voix sereine. Aussi longtemps que Don sera à ses côtés, il irait bien.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Charles Eppes et je vais vous enseigner les mathématiques appliquées. »

_Don, je suis persuadé que nous travaillerons ensemble un jour, main dans la main. _

**Fin **


End file.
